Anarchy in the UK
by IDanceWithTheDevil
Summary: School AU with a supernatural twist. Will Magnus and Alec fight for a love that may never be physically possible? Drama, fluff, and eventually smut.
1. Chapter I

**Yes, this has been posted before. My laptop is fucked up, and it deleted. Sorry.**

**Welcome, human child, to my new fanfic.**

**Rated M for dark themes and lemons.**

* * *

From stars to crosses. From the US to the UK. From America to Britain. Some would consider this the trip of a lifetime, and Magnus Bane couldn't feel any more unexcited.

Maybe in a different time- a different world- he would have enjoyed the thought of returning to his homeland, but how can it be your home if you don't even remember it? He had only lived in London during the earliest years of his childhood, with his real mother. She was gone now. Magnus found that he still longed for her even though every detail of her was lost from his mind. It was strange how he missed what he never knew.

Or maybe he didn't miss her at all. Maybe he just didn't want her to have abandoned him beside a busy highway in a completely alien world to a four year old after the two of them moved to the US. That was in Ohio. Since then, he has moved slowly but surely across the country, from foster parents to care homes, then to different care homes, and different foster parents. Eventually he landed in Brooklyn, east side, with a couple of 'over-forgiving' Christians. Of course, Magnus had nothing against Christians, but when they find a way of forgiving how he set fire to their entire kitchen, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand them for much longer.

Mr and Mrs James weren't kind people, despite their Christianic tendencies. They were too busy giving forgiveness to other people as if they had a right to, rather than taking a look at what they had done wrong. It was as if they saw themselves as prophets, delivering God's word to non-appreciative fags like the boy they decided to adopt. Magnus had arrived at their house, in all his glittery glory, a few weeks before he turned fifteen (he had no birthday party) and for a few months he tried all the tricks that earned him a ticket out of his previous foster homes, but none of his trouble-making schemes worked.

After a year of rigorous home-schooling, going to church more often than he'd like to, and being completely starved of glitter, make-up and clothes that weren't grey, Mr James told him the first and last thing he wanted to hear.

'You are going back to Britain.' No questions asked, no choice in the matter, he was going back.

His first thoughts were those of pure joy: make-up! Clothes! London! British accents! Freedom! Glitter! However, soon after he learned that he was going to one of the strictest boy's schools in the country, which meant he couldn't wear make-up, there was a strict dress code and school uniform, he wasn't actually going to London, and there would certainly be no freedom. But he was used to that already.

And as for the lack of make-up and glitter, he was sure that he could bend the rules somehow.

Along with those depressing thoughts, he remembered his mother. The real one. The one who abandoned him. The one who cursed him with an ever-changing life and the never-changing grief of always being an outsider. Returning to England would only remind him of her, of being on the outside. Ethnically, he was half Dutch and half Indonesian, born in England and raised in America. He had been through six sets of foster parents, and the longest time he had a friend for was when he smuggled a small stray cat into his bedroom, but that lasted for about a month, before he was caught out and the cat was thrown out. Yep, he was definitely on the outside.

As he sat on the plane heading for the UK, he mulled through his messed up thoughts about the past and the future, wondering and contemplating about what he was going to do. He eventually settled on two things. The first was that he was going to start afresh and actually try to gain a future worth having. He was going to work hard in his studies, proving to Mr and Mrs James that he wasn't just some useless fag. And second, he vowed to never bend to someone else's wishes. He would stay himself. He wouldn't let a bunch of posh tossers shape him into one of them (not that all Britains were posh tossers).

Once Magnus arrived in England, the very first thing he did was spend half of the money that his foster parents had lent to him (well, lent on a permanent basis) on make-up, clothes and yes, glitter. The awesome thing about Gatwick airport, apart from the fact that Magnus didn't recognize it so it didn't bring back memories of his mother, was that it had so many patriotic shops. Everywhere he looked there was something with the Union Jack sewn into it. Cushions, bags, lipstick cases, red, blue and white glitter, sweets, mugs- and lots of things related to the royal family, of course. Magnus didn't by anything with the British flag on it though, save the glitter. And the hair gel. And a fluffy cushion. And a smart-phone.

After his frantic shopping spree, Magnus threw most of the grey clothes from his suitcase away, keeping the underwear and the pre-ordered school uniform and then moved the rest of his extravagant clothes in. The change of fashion (or the return to his usual dress) actually managed to cheer him up, but he still felt a gloomy cloud of loneliness loom above him- no, wait, that probably was the real cloud that permanently loomed over England during autumn and winter, and sometimes summer, not that Brooklyn wasn't like that some of the time.

The taxi ride to the school was two hours long, and really gave Magnus the impression that the school was in the very centre of nowhere. For all he knew, they were driving round in circles through narrow, windey roads margined with bushes of stinging-nettles and thorns.

They finally arrived at the driveway to the school- a very long driveway with fields either side of it. Magnus gofelt that it was less of a driveway to school and more like a Highway to Hell. As they drove up to the main building, he saw that in from of the reception was a croquet lawn with several boys standing on it, regarding a couple of coloured balls and mallets with a deep concentration. Magnus couldn't help but roll his eyes at the stereotype.

The taxi driver left Magnus standing at the steps of the reception, a scowl set on his face as he looked up at the depressingly grey sky. He almost wished he was back in Brooklyn. But only almost. Whether he stayed or left he'd be screwed, so what did he have to lose?

Once he found his room number and key, he followed a set of directions that lead to one of the boy's houses called Drake. In fact, it wasn't really a house. More like a massive mansion with a sweeping marble staircase greeting everyone who entered. The entire school felt this way, grand and royal. Magnus couldn't have felt more out of place.

He passed a group of laughing boys as he trudged up the stairs. They all gave him a weird look, probably because of the dark frown on his face. Or the smoky black eyeliner coating his eyelids. Or both. Magnus didn't even have glitter on and people were already staring. 'Well they're gonna get a lovely surprise when I actually make an effort with my outfit,' he thought, somewhat happily.

He made his way along a seemingly everlasting corridor, still lugging his heavy black suitcase with him, and finally stopped at the room labelled '36a', losing the door open slowly, nervous about what he'd find on the other side.

On the other side was a relatively large room (well, large by Magnus's standards). The walls were a creamy pale colour, matching the already made beds on either side of the room, facing inward towards each other. There was two of everything in the room. Two beds, two desks, two (far too small) wardrobes and two windows. Everything was also the same cream colour as the walls, giving the room a drained, ill feeling.

The only thing that wasn't cream-coloured or doubled in the room was the light that hung from the ceiling, and the red-haired boy who just stood up as Magnus entered the room. He had short, but spikey auburn hair, not dissimilar to Magnus, but that was where the similarities ended. The boy was shorter that Magnus by a few inches which was only accented by Magnus's shoulder length black hair that was spiked up with some sturdy, and (disappointingly) glitter-free gel.

The other boy stepped forwards, his hand outstretched to Magnus in a friendly gesture. "Hi there," he greeted enthusiastically. "I'm Ragnor Fell. And you must be Magnus James?" Magnus almost laughed at Ragnor's use of his ghastly last name. The one that didn't even being too him.

"It's actually Magnus Bane, not James. Damn, I need to change that," he added, thinking of all the registers without his proper last name. The one his mother gave to him. That name (though it actually meant destruction in Latin) was the only thing he had of hers and he intended to hang onto it.

Ragnor frowned, but didn't question. Instead, he studied Magnus face intently. 'Probably because of the eyeliner,' Magnus assumed. And he was right.

"As much as I do love your... look, you probably shouldn't wear it to school. The teachers will ignore it, but the prefects won't."

"You like my look?" Magnus asked, surprised, not that his Gay-dar wasn't picking up signs of Gay-activity within the room.

"Hell yeah!" Ragnor answered with a wide grin. "I personally think it's badass. But maybe you need something more... like, I dunno, some colour? Or glitter?"

"Tell me about it," Magnus sighed, tugging his suitcase in the direction of the empty bed. He had already decided that he liked Ragnor Fell. The boy liked both his look, and glitter! He couldn't have asked for a better roommate. Perhaps, he considered, this school won't be so bad after all.

"So," Ragnor began, slouching back down onto his bed. "You're from America right?"

"Yup."

"You don't look American," he stayed curiously.

"That," Magnus said, unzipping his suitcase to begin unloading his brand-new clothes, "is because I'm half Indonesian, half Dutch, and I was born in London."

"Ah, so you're returning home. You don't have a British accent?" 'He doesn't miss much, does he,' Magnus thought.

"Umm, it's just because moved to America when I was very young. I don't remember Britain that well," he said, taking out some clothes to hang up in the wardrobe.

"You sound like you're from an interesting background." 'You have no idea,' Magnus answered silently. "I'm just British, through and through."

"I can tell," Magnus said, smiling at the familiar sound of the British accent in Ragnor's voice. "So," he began, changing the subject. "Could you give me some tips on how to survive here? I'm guessing you aren't new, so could you help me out?"

"Sure." Ragnor was lying lazily across his single bed with his arms crossed behind his head. "Where do you wanna start?"

"Well, I really have no idea about how things work here. Firstly because it's British, and secondly because it's an all boys school."

"Ok, so the first thing you should know, and most importantly, is that if you cross Jace Lightwood, or any of his followers, you will be in far more shit than if you cross any teacher. The teachers here are mainly wimps," Ragnor said, chuckling to himself. "Blondie is basically the headmaster's son. Not by blood, but he's adopted. He's also Head Prefect, captain of the 1st team for every sport." He rolled his eyes at that. "And he's a mean ass grumpy gruels, thinks he's Jesus with his father, Mr Lightwood, being God. In my opinion, he's more like Satan," he added.

"I know the type," Magnus confirmed. Yes, he definitely knew the typical bully of the school, though this one sounded particularly pompous seeing as he was the headmaster's adopted son. "Sounds like a spoilt bratt to me."

"He sure is," Ragnor agreed. "Stay out of his way and there'll be no trouble." Magnus could feel Ragnor's stare as he eyed him carefully. "Are you planning on getting in his way? 'Cause no offence, but you look like the kinda guy who goes out looking for trouble. Or is that an American thing...?" he wondered.

At that, Magnus simply shrugged. He had promised himself that he'd stay out of trouble, keep his head down, and just get through school, but this 'Lightwood' guy sounded like he needed to be taught a lesson, and who else was going to if Magnus didn't step in?

"The second thing," he continued. "Would probably be the girls."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "This is an all boys school..."

"There is a girls side, but it's kept separate. It's across the road and the girls share the field with us for sport. The rule is: don't touch, speak to, or make any form of contact with any of them. It isn't technically against the school rules, but it counts as crossing Blondie, so I heavily advise you against it."

"So, basically, don't go near Jace Douchbag."

"Yup, that it pretty much it."

"You sure there's not something else? Like, don't eat the chocolate brownies served on Wednesday because those are all for him?"

At that, Ragnor gave a loud laugh which sounded a lot more like an evil cackle. "The brownies here are actually really good," he said after his laughter diminished. "So good that Blondie's followers have more faith in the brownies than they have in him."

Magnus nodded. "A good man can let you down, but a good brownie can't."

There was a short pause, one that verged on being awkward, before Ragnor said, "actually, there is one thing about Blondie that you should know." Looking up at Ragnor, Magnus listened intently. "He has a brother."

"Oh great," Magnus said sarcastically. "There are two blonde douches in the school? Now that's just perfect."

"Actually, his brother Alec isn't blonde. And he isn't a total dick like Jace. He's way too quiet for that. In fact, I don't think he's ever spoken to me before... The two of them are very strange together. Jace: the golden boy who is amazing at everything. And then there's Alec: wears all-black, listening to music all the time with his headphones in, and not doing any sport at all."

"So is he protective of his younger brother then?" Magnus assumed

"Protective, yes. Younger, no. Alec is a few months older, but if you speak to him, Jace will go berserk. I'm not kidding. Once, I knocked over his books, by accident, and I moved to help him, but Jace lunged at me like a... a deranged ape! I almost had a heart-attack."

Magnus thought through what Ragnor just said. "Why? Does he do that for the rest of his followers?"

"Definitely not," was the immediate reply. "When I moved to help Alec, Jace looked... scared. It was really weird. He wasn't even that angry at me, just terrified, as if he was scared for Alec or something. Alec looked just as scared, but scared for me instead," Ragnor rambled thoughtfully. He then broke off into a distant gaze, as if having a flash back to the moment when that scene happened. "Sorry," he said after a while. "Just revisiting old memories."

"How old?" Magnus asked patiently.

"Towards the end of last year's academic term."

A sudden fascination for the boy that he'd never even met sprung up in Magnus's mind. "This Alec, is he Mr Lightwood's real son? Is he a prefect too?"

Ragnor didn't seem to pick up on Magnus's spark of interest in Alec, or maybe he did, but didn't show it. "Yes, he's Mr Lightwood's real son, along with his sister Isabelle Lightwood from the girls school. And no, he's not a prefect."

"So the headmaster gave his adopted son the head prefect thing, and not his real son?" Magnus almost felt sorry for Alec.

"Meh," Ragnor answered with a shrug. "Stuff with them is a little too messy for my liking. I prefer to stay away from that family, even though they do own the school. I suggest you do too."

Magnus answered with a silence. He actually wanted to find out what the deal was with the Lightwoods and took it upon himself to solve the mystery, like a Sherlock Holmes case or something.

School in Britain was turning out to be not half as bad as Magnus had been suspecting, but he didn't admit this to himself yet, scared that he'd jumped to conclusions too fast. However, he definitely did not want to be back in Brooklyn with his 'parents'. Even if Ragnor was the only person in England who was nice to him, life would be ten times better than if he was back home.

Later that day, at about six o'clock, the year twelves (Magnus's year group) had dinner, or 'tea' as Ragnor put it, which confused Magnus for a moment. The entire school ate in the large dining room which had a very long queue of boys lined up outside it. Magnus was glad to know that he didn't have to pay directly for the food as the money went on the school bill which his 'parents' payed for. 'This means no one can steal my lunch money anymore!' Magnus realised gleefully.

After queueing for the best part of fifteen minutes without speaking a word to Ragnor and receiving what was a poor excuse for a pizza, even by Magnus's standards, the two boys found an empty table in the far corner, further away from the loud buzz of voices from the rest of the dining hall. Magnus picked at his pizza, unwilling to eat all of it while Ragnor stuffed it into his own mouth at a dizzying speed. 'He must be used to the food here,' Magnus supposed.

"So," Magnus began, looking around the room, "which one's are the Lightwoods?" He had to speak up so that his voice could be heard over the other mess of voices.

He spoke too soon, almost immediately spotting the enormas gang of boys standing around the largest table in the corner of the room where he guessed Blondie would be. Sure enough, there he was, in the very centre of it all. Blondie's hair was short but slightly curled and definitely lived up to his namesake. He wore an excited expression as he spoke to the other boys, a smirk permanent on his lips.

"Over there," Ragnor mumbled through his mouthful of pizza, gesturing with his thumb to the group of boys.

"I've found one Lightwood," Magnus said after studying Blondie's undeniably nice, muscled frame through his tight shirt, "but I can't find the other." No one he could see matched the description that Ragnor gave him.

The other boy turned around to look. "Yep, Alec is there. He is sitting down though, next to Jace."

"Oh yeah..." Now that Magnus looked closer, he could see a scarily pale boy sitting beside Jace, paying next to no attention to the conversation that his adopted brother was having. He had messy jet-black hair that flopped down over his eyes and was wearing entirely black, apart from some words on his shirt that Magnus couldn't decipher because of the distance between them. The boy had earphones in and was bobbing his head slightly along to the music. The two brothers appeared to be exact opposites, one bright and golden, in the centre of attention, and one dark and gloomy as if he was trying his best not to be noticed. It was working. Magnus had to look twice before he could actually find him. "Those two are as different as day and night," he said. "There's no way they were both brought up by the same parents."

Ragnor grinned knowingly. "Everyone says that, but as far as Blondie lets on, they are brothers."

Once all the other boys started to filter out of the lunch hall, Ragnor stood up to leave and walked over to where they disposed their trays. Magnus followed him, careful not to lose his new-found friend (if that was what they were) in the crowd.

The two of them returned to the boarding house and Ragnor proceeded to take Magnus on a lengthy tour of the building, showing his where the book lockers, the kitchen and the toilets were. They then entered the common room where a few people were gathered on the couches, chatting to each other. Magnus recognised the black mop of hair that belonged to Alec, facing away from Magnus on one of the sofas. He began to advance towards the boy, but Ragnor put a hand on his shoulder. "No," he protested. "Magnus, that isn't a good idea."

"Jace isn't here," he pointed out. "I just want to say hi."

"He won't be very responsive," Ragnor warned, but Magnus walked up behind him anyway.

Alec was still listening to music and was unaware of Magnus's presence behind him. Strangely, he was wearing black leather gloves on each hand, not revealing any skin. "What's with the gloves?" he whispered to Ragnor who was still standing in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. He shrugged, shaking his head.

Magnus smiled wickedly as he peered over the boy's shoulder. Suddenly, he shot his hand out and snatched away the mp3 player from the gloved grip. Startled, the boy jumped off the couch to face the intruder, leaving his mp3 player in Magnus's hand, the earphones dangling out of it.

"Hey!" Alec yelled, his expression one of anger and shock. He lunged forwards over the couch to try and reach the stolen item, but the taller boy gave a high pitched laugh and turned away, holding it out of reach. "Give it back!"

"Ooooh, let's see," Magnus teased, scampering across the room as he examined what music Alec was listening to. A few guys on the other sofas have him a 'whaddafuckisidoin'? kind of look, but then ignored him. "'Cyanide' by... Metallica?" he read out, raising an eyebrow. "That's awfully loud music for such a quiet person-"

"Give. It. Back," he growled as he followed the crazy American across the room.

He was about to make a smart remark, but when he looked up to see the angry boy, his jaw dropped. His gaze met two of the most blue eyes he had ever seen, framed by long, dark lashes. The sapphires stood out among the black and white colours of the rest of him. His cheekbones were sharp and his jaw-line was stubborn. Magnus's eyes scanned the rest of him, seeing the word 'NIRVANA' written in grey across his chest and his lean arm muscles through the black shirt that he wore under the band shirt. 'This guy may be antisocial, but he sure is hot,' Magnus though dreamily.

"Um," he began once he could speak, "you're a... metal-head? I guess that's not surprising seeing all the, err, black."

Alec looked down at his shirt which was where Magnus's eyes were lingering. "Nirvana aren't a heavy metal band, you moron," he snapped.

Magnus held his hands up in defence. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that I was supposed to take an exam in rock music before I came here!"

"Please, just give it back," he pleaded.

"Not until I get your name, cutie-pie," Magnus said with a wink that caused an adorable blush to spread on Alec's cheeks.

"You know my name," he said with a glare.

Ragnor then called out from the other side of the room with an amused voice, "let him go Magnus."

"I would, but he won't give me his name," he said, pouting.

Alec sighed. "Alec," he stated.

"That's all I needed," Magnus cooed, tossing the mp3 player back into his arms. He caught it with an ungraceful fumble.

Magnus strutted past him, swaying his hips slightly and laughing as he returned to Ragnor, who was shaking his head and chuckling.

"You have a death wish, don't you," he said, leading Magnus back to their dormitory.

"I sure do."

He glanced back at Alec who was still standing at the other end of the room, his blue orbs staring at Magnus with an intense curiosity. His gaze alone sent shivers down Magnus's spine.

Oh yes, school tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know if you want me to continue. **

Rexxx


	2. Chapter II

**Hi! I know I said that I wouldn't be updating for a while, but I honestly had nothing better to do. The next one could take a while, depending on how many people like this.**

**I do not own the characters. I also do not own any songs or bands that I mention.**

* * *

The first lesson on Monday morning was English, which was good for two reasons: English was Magnus's favourite academic lesson (even though back in the US he'd usually skive off most of the lessons), and secondly, Alexander Lightwood was there. He was sitting on the right-hand side, close to the back, beside a window, in all his moody, goth-y glory. The seat next to him was taken by his bag, black to match his jeans and the _Black Sabbath_ shirt he had on. He also wore those ever so cheerful leather gloves. _Oh... so that's why his jeans have holes in them. He can't sew them up because he wears those gloves all time,_ Magnus thought, amused.

Alec was listening to music with his head down, black hair covering his piercing blue eyes. Magnus could hear the faint sound of a hard rock drum beat coming from the ear-phones. He found Alec's whole persona intriguing, even the fact that he listened to a music genre that was exactly the opposite of his own preference, which was whatever was on the radio at the time. That particular music taste showed that even though Alec didn't speak much, he did have very loud opinions and thoughts living inside his head.

Magnus would have sat in the chair next to Alec, but he felt content with just looking at the incredibly adorable expression from behind the oblivious boy. Plus, Magnus didn't know how welcome he'd be, given the circumstances of yesterday evening when he stole his mp3 player...

Opting for sitting directly behind Alec, Magnus looked around at the rest of the class. There was two other groups, both standing up and chatting. Only a few noticed Magnus, but those few pairs of eyes did linger on him a few seconds longer than the norm. That was because of the messy spikes that Magnus had carefully crafted into his hair and the blue glitter that surrounded his eye-lids. He merely smirked back at them and waved childishly, not interested in making any more friends, not that he'd make them without waving like an optimistic idiot with the sole intent of embarrassing them.

Finally, the lesson began when a blonde man wearing unflattering shorts that revealed his disgustingly hairy legs wandered into the room, and introduced himself as Mr. Mayes. The class continued on from there in a slow, boring fashion. Though Magnus found English accents very sexy, he certainly didn't find it sexy on the relatively young teacher. Instead, it made him sound like a self-righteous prune.

The other option was to stare at Alec for the entirety of the class, which was far more interesting than listening to an extremely boring lecture about the Brontë sisters. Mr. Mayes didn't seem to notice the fact that Alec was still listening to music, even though Magnus could hear the words to whatever violent song was playing.

"_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_  
_for me to take what's mine, until the end of time?_  
_We were more than friends, before the story ends,_  
_And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design_

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,_  
_I was weak with fear that something would go wrong,_  
_Before the possibilities came true,_  
_I took all possibility from you_

_Almost laughed myself to tears,_  
_(ha hahahahaha)_  
_conjuring her deepest fears_  
_(come here you fucking bitch)_

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,_  
_I can't believe it,_  
_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,_  
_Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it_

_(She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping_  
_now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in)_  
_it goes on and on and on,_  
_I can keep you looking young and preserved forever,_  
_with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever_

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_  
_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_  
_and I know, I know it's not your time_  
_but bye, bye_  
_and a word to the wise when the fire dies_  
_you think it's over but it's just begun_  
_but baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_  
_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, _  
_We fell apart, let's make a new start_  
_'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah_  
_but baby don't cry_

_Now possibilities I'd never considered,_  
_are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,_  
_Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,_  
_to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_

_Smiling right from ear to ear_  
_Almost laughed herself to tears_

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times_  
_I can't believe it_  
_Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_  
_Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it_

_(Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways_  
_I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave)_

_I gotta make up for what I've done_  
_'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven_  
_while you burned in hell, no peace forever_

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_  
_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_  
_and I know, I know it's not your time_  
_but bye, bye_  
_and a word to the wise when the fire dies_  
_you think it's over but it's just begun_  
_but baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_  
_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, _  
_We fell apart, let's make a new start_  
_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah_  
_But baby don't cry_

_I will suffer for so long_  
_(What will you do, not long enough)_  
_To make it up to you_  
_(I pray to God that you do)_  
_I'll do whatever you want me to do_  
_(Well then I'll grant you one chance) _

_And if it's not enough_  
_(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)_  
_If it's not enough_  
_(Not enough)_  
_Try again_  
_(Try again)_  
_And again_  
_(And again)_  
_Over and over again_

_We're coming back, coming back_  
_We'll live forever, live forever_  
_Let's have wedding, have a wedding_  
_Let's start the killing, start the killing_

_"Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"_  
_"Yes, I do"_  
_"Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?"_  
_"I do"_  
_"I now pronounce you"_

_'Cause I really always knew that my little crime_  
_would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs_  
_and I know, I know it's not your time_  
_but bye, bye_  
_And a word to the wise when the fire dies_  
_you think it's over but it's just begun_  
_but baby don't cry_

_You had my heart, at least for the most part_  
_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, _  
_We fell apart, let's make a new start_  
_'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, yeah yeah_  
_But baby don't cry."_

Magnus could only hear the voice and the drum beat from the song, but he could make a definite guess that the guitars would be playing something heavy-metal-y. The lyrics from the song were kind of revolting, but that didn't shatter Magnus's perfect picture of Alexander. Much. In fact, Magnus found that it actually enhanced his overall cuteness. Provided that Alec never acted out any of the lyrics...

Mr. Mayes was still rambling, but Magnus had lost track of the topic of the lesson, so he decided to make contact with Alec regarding his... _unique_ taste in music. Quickly, he tore out a page from his unused English book and hastily scribbled on it: _wow, a song about murder, cannibalism AND necrophilia. Impressive... :/_

He scrunched the note up into a ball and chucked it at the unaware boy in front of him. The message landed directly in front of Alec, pulling him out of whatever song was playing next. Puzzled, Alec opened up the ball of paper and read the message. He then turned around to face Magnus, a bothered scowl on his face. Magnus couldn't help but gaze at it dreamily.

"D'ja mind?" he whispered angrily, throwing the piece of paper back to Magnus.

Magnus grinned back at him regardless of Alec's anger. He then wrote back: _not my fault u were ruining your hearing with manky lyrics -_-_

Alec replied, writing on the paper. **Not my fault you were listening.**

_Not my fault it was too loud._

**Not my fault you sat behind me.**

_Not my fault you are too cute for your own good ;)_

Alec blushed at that, making it almost impossible for Magnus to hold in a giggle. He wrote back again, turning the paper over to the other side. With the two boy's handwriting side by side, Magnus could really see the difference between them. His own letters were flamboyant and swirling along the page. Alec's, on the other hand, was scruffy and careless, his pen pressing into the page as if he was digging to China.

**Not my fault you won't leave me alone.**

_Still not my fault._

Magnus tossed the paper over to Alec, but he immediately gave it back without reading it, turning his back on him. Magnus only felt a little disappointed, as he hadn't really expected Alec to reply at all. He didn't even know if Alec was gay or not. Even if he was as straight as a ruler, Magnus was sure he could find some way of making Alec bend to his own wishes.

At the very end of the lesson, Magnus packed up his bags super quick, and just before he exited the room, he left another note on Alec's desk. He didn't glance back as Alec read it; he simply left.

On the paper he had written: _07562 147768 call me ;)_

Even though he couldn't see Alec, he could hear him splutter in surprise. Smirking, and in a thoroughly good mood, Magnus bounced his way back to class, not bothered enough to cover up his happiness. He really couldn't wait to tell Ragnor.

* * *

During chemistry, the very last lesson of the day for Magnus, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He had been waiting for Alec to use his number all day, and honestly expected it to take a lot more encouraging, given that Alec probably hated Magnus. Well, he acted like that anyway.

3:38pm

**Hello? This is Alec.**

His heart stammered in his chest at the sight of Alec's name. 'Magnus, why the hell are you acting like a teenage girl with a crush on Zac Effron? Pull yourself together,' he told himself.

_I'm sorry, who? I don't know any Alec... _he typed, deciding to use a playful approach.

**Magnus**.

Maybe Magnus was a little hyper, because he next sent OMG_ a creepy weirdo knows my number! I'm both flattered and scared shitless that u want to murder me and put all my body parts in ur freezer._

**Magnus Bane **Alec repeated.

_OMG u no my name as well?! Did you ask Ragnor? Whatever else he said about me is probably not true. Don't listen to him._

**Magnus**?

_yes sweetness?_

**shut up. **He certainly had been expecting that.

_that's not very nice _He replied.

**I'm not a very nice person**.

_people change_

**I don't.**

_well ain't that charming_

**...?**

_:P_

**Btw, I'm not interested in THAT way. **Magnus tried his best not to let his heart break because of one text he knew he had coming.

**in fact, I'm not interested at all. I'm just bored. **'Ok, that's just plain rude,' he thought, glaring at his phone. Albeit, it was a somewhat found glare.

_-_- plz define "THAT"_.

**gay**. 'Jees, this guy is blunt.'

_well ain't THAT charming. And not true. I am actually bi._

_I don't suppose anyone else in this school is aware of your extremely charming personality?_

**meh**.

_meh?_

**meh.**

_meh..._

**meh**.

_this could be r "fault in r stars" thing!_

**no.**

_meh_.

**no.**

_aw, your ruining it :(_

**Whatcha doin now? I've got a free period.**

_I am texting you, sweetness_

**well, duh**

_I am now being told off by my chemistry teacher 4 texting in the lesson._

**ha, way!**

_I am now crying and my make-up is running down my face._

**even better**

_I am now announcing 2 the entire class that I am texting Alexander Lightwood._

**WHAT?**

_kidding_.

_So, what sad, sorry activity are you partaking in? Sulking in the corner of an empty room? Listening to music? Planning exactly how you are going to chop me up to put me in your freezer?_

**Music**

_*rolls eyes* how did I guess_

_What r u listening 2?_

_More songs about necrophilia?_

**That song is actually really good! It's got an epic riff the beginning , even if it's a bit creepy. It also uses an orchestral backing track.**

_Only a bit creepy?_

***sticks tongue out (even though I wouldn't in real life)* now I'm listening to the Number of the Beast by Iron Maiden**.

_That's so cool! I love that song!_

**Really?**

_No_

**Have you even heard it?**

Two minutes later: **Magnus?**

Three minutes later: **Hello?**

_Ok, now I've heard it_.

**I thought u were in chemistry**.

_The teacher put on a side show, so the lights are off and I used ear phones_

**What did u think?**

_I thought: how can an impossibly adorable boy like Alexander Lightwood listen to this impossibly evil, satanical music with lyrics that sound like satanical propaganda?_

**that's offensive**

_r u Christian?_

**No, it's just that I'm not cute.**

_complements offend u?_

**lies do**

_R u allergic to liesthatareactuallytrue or something? Do you need me to bring u an epi-pen? _

**U r strange, Magnus Bane.**

_No stranger than u, weirdo :P_

**Nope, definitely stranger.**

_What can I say? I'm a stranger in a stranger land._

**R u like this to everyone?**

_What do u mean?_

**Like, texting them n stuff, and being nice**

_Do u c me texting anyone else?_

**I don't c u at all.**

_Exactly_.

**?**

"Mr. James?" an annoying female voice called, pulling him out of his peaceful world of handsome bad boys and making fun of them. "Do I have to tell you twice? Stop texting!"

"Sorry, umm, yeah," he said lamely, sorrowfully putting the phone into his pocket. "And it's Magnus _Bane_, not Magnus James."

The stupid bitch of a chemistry teacher ignored him, probably not believing the fact that his name was wrong. Magnus sighed, and for the rest of the lesson he tried his best not to look at the texts that were calling to him- no, screaming to him from his pocket.

Once chemistry had finished, Magnus looked at the messages that he hadn't opened yet as he wondered out of the classroom along with the sweeping tide of students, eager to leave and partake in whatever Englishmen did in their spare time.

The first text read: **it's just that I'm not nice. As a person, I mean.**

And the second one, sent three minutes after the first: **Actually, could u please not text me anymore? It's just not a good idea, trust me. It's been fun. Xxx**

Magnus's heart deeply treasured those three kisses at the end of Alec's message, even though they probably didn't mean anything, but the rest of him was wondering what the fuck Alec had meant in his last text.

Frowning, Magnus made his way back to his dormitory, reading and re-reading that last text as if he believed that if he stared at it for long enough he'd get some answers to the many questions brewing within him.

* * *

**How was it? Please let me know.**

**BTW, the song I showed the lyrics to was called "A Little Piece of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold. It's a really good song, though it is creepy. But please don't hate because of it's violent nature, or my music taste. I do realize that heavy metal isn't every one's cup of tea :)**

Rexxx


	3. Chapter III

**Hello. I'm back again with more grouchy Alec. **

**And have an excuse for being so freaking late. **

**I took my laptop with me to this residential music course for a couple of weeks. I wasn't expecting WiFi, but there was, so I was like "great"! Then I went onto the interweb, only to find that was blocked. BLOCKED! **

_** What a nightmare...**_** anyways.**

**BTW, the position as being beta for this particular story is now open. If any of you guys want to, that is...**

* * *

"Hmm," was the extremely useful and insightful advice that Ragnor gave Magnus about wooing male, gothic weirdos. He was scrolling through the texts that Magnus and Alec had been exchanging, laughing at a few of Magnus's comments, but otherwise being about as useful as a turtle without a shell, stranded on the moon. "Nope, sorry mate. I got nothing for you there."

"What do you mean you've got nothing?" Magnus practically yelled. "How can you have absolutely nothing?" He was standing on top of his bed, swapping his weight from foot to foot with an agitated figity-ness.

"Whoa, dude, calm down!" Ragnor was sitting cross-legged on his own bed, only a few meters from Magnus's dangerously jumpy form. "It's just a text man!"

"But he said it was a bad idea!" he whined shamelessly, probably not aware of the nasal sound exiting his mouth that made him appear spoilt.

"Well, maybe it was," the exasperated teenager said, wanting nothing more than for Magnus to shut the hell up.

"I don't care if it's a bad idea or not. All I care about now is whether it is a bad idea to text him back!"

'Oh shit,' Ragnor thought as Magnus started hopping across the bed as if he were on a trampoline. "Magnus, stop it. Sit. The fuck. Down"

Magnus forlornly obeyed, dropping down onto the edge of the bed, his feet now on the floor. "Sorry. I think I'm kinda hyper now."

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'high on LSD,'" Ragnor stated bluntly, throwing the mobile phone back to Magnus. "Dude, don't text him back. He did ask you not to."

"Since when did anyone get anywhere by doing as they were told?" he said sulkily.

"Why do you like him so much anyway?" Ragnor asked, though he cared little for the subject.

"I don't really know," Magnus admitted, looking through the texts again. "Maybe because he's indifferent, but not in a nasty way. Much. But then again, I'm used to that."

"Or maybe you just like bad boys. Ya know, not bullies, but those dark, brooding ones that always turn out to be vampires or vampire-slayers in Young Adult Fiction novels."

Magnus raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you comparing Alec to Edward Cullen?"

"No, I am comparing you to Bella Swan. A non-independent weakling who decided to fixate herself on creepy vampires who, in the first place, told her to stay away." Ragnor always spoke with a sarcastic confidence the Magnus did admire, even though his comments were particularly ridiculous in Magnus's opinion.

Faking a dramatic gasp, Magnus placed a hand over his heart, feigning taking offence in what Ragnor said. "How dare you?! I am not Bella Swan. And I do not have the same facial-expression all the time. I'd much prefer to be a good role-model for young girls, like Katniss Everdeen."

"Too indecisive."

"Fine, how about... Tris from Divergent?"

"Dauntless initiation was like joining a cult of bullies by beating up other children," he pointed out.

"How about... Sarah Manning from Orphan Black?"

Ragnor looked to the ceiling and appeared to be contemplating his answer. "Er... nope. I have no problems with her."

"Really?" Magnus asked in disbelief. "She has, like, a hundred clones of herself. And a phsycho blonde sister."

"But at least the actress was talented enough to act each clone differently," he said matter-of-factly.

"I suppose... but back on topic."

Ragnor yawned loudly. "And which topic was that? I've forgotten already."

However, Magnus was off again on another tangent and decided to leave Ragnor behind on that occasion. "Maybe someone is making him stay away from other people," he said to himself. "Or maybe he just thinks he's unworthy of me, like most people are-"

"Or, he could be a vampire," Ragnor interjected.

"Or maybe he's been bitten by a radio-active sex-spider and is trying to prevent his sexiness from spreading to other people."

"Umm, Magnus?"

"No, you're right. I'm too sexy, even for a sex-spider-"

"Magnus!" he shouted in an attempt for bringing the crazy American out of his Alexander-Lightwood-filled thoughts.

"What?" Magnus asked innocently.

"Didn't your phone just buzz again?" he asked, secretly hoping that it was a text from Alec telling him that he was dying so Magnus would leave the room and stop talking about texting him.

It sure did, though he was far to caught up in his theories that he hadn't noticed that he had just received one more message from Alec. "It says: '**I'm really sorry, but jace is coming.**'" He stared at the screen, for a moment, before yelling, "wait, WHAT?"

Ragnor was now off the bed, panicked, his eyes wide. "He told on you? That makes two douches!"

"He's not a dou-"

"Shut up Magnus," he dismissed. "Right now, we need to figure out what to do."

"Run away?" Magnus suggested.

"Our beds are made, our room is sort-a tidy... Magnus, take your make-up off! Quickly!"

"What? No way! And why do we need to keep our rooms tidy? It's not like Jace is my mum-"

"At least remove the glitter! Please, I don't want to have a dead room-mate, even if it ensures straight A stars at the end of the year."

He was then interrupted by voices from outside the room, in the corridor. Two voices, one very familiar one, and an angry voice. "Jace, come on! It's not his fault!"

"So it's yours then?" Magnus recognised the first voice as Alec's, even though he had only heard it a couple of times before then. The other voice was deeper, making Magnus gulp with anticipation. No, he certainly didn't want to get beaten up by this Jace Lightwood.

"Yes! And it's all fine now, I told him to stop-"

"And what if he doesn't?" Jace growled. "Someone needs to tell him to stay away."

"I did."

"That's what happened last time."

Alec stayed silent after that comment. 'What does he mean, "That's what happened last time"? What happened last time?' Magnus wondered, but his thoughts were cut short by the dormitory door swinging open, revealing one golden-haired Douche-bag, with Alec standing behind him, a nervous look on his face. Magnus grinned at Alec and gave him a tiny wave with one hand.

"You," Jace yelled, pointing an index finger straight at Magnus. The American tried his best not to look scared shit-less, and instead opting for a smug, sassy expression which definitely seemed to make Blondie that much angrier. "You will stay away from Alec if you know what's good for you." His golden eyes burned angrily as they evoked a strong fear within Magnus.

Magnus opened him mouth to speak, but to his surprise, Ragnor interrupted. "What's wrong with him texting Alec anyway? It's not like he'll get sunburnt by Magnus's glitter."

Jace turned his death-glare over to Ragnor. "Not helping," Magnus whispered in his direction.

However, Ragnor ignored Magnus and continued talking. "Oh, I see. You're worried he'll get sunburnt from his phone-screen! News flash, the screen isn't actually-"

"Shut up, faggot," Jace spat at Ragnor. "No-one needs your fucking irrelevant opinion."

Immediately after the word left his mouth, both Magnus and Alec yelled "Jace!" and "Blondie!" at him in sync. Magnus was completely appalled and almost offended, while Alec was clearly shocked, not expecting his step-brother to say something like that. He, too, looked a little offended. Magnus couldn't help but wonder why.

At least Jace seemed to regret what he said, as he paused, blinking slowly and sighing. "Right. Let's go Alec." He stormed out of the room, striding back down the corridor. He avoided touching Alec as he walked across the threshold. Once he had left, Alec turned back to a shocked, but still slightly amused Magnus. He opened him mouth as if he was about to say something, but then clamped it shut again, before looking down at the floor, finally following Jace, and he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

As soon as the intruders were out of ear-shot, Ragnor let out an infuriated breath, and went back to sitting on his bed, fiddling with his fingernails. "Ragnor?" Magnus asked quietly, still standing up.

"What."

"Thanks. Thank you for standing up for me. You didn't have to," was all he could say.

"Whatever."

What confused Magnus was the fact that Jace had called Ragnor a faggot while there was a much gayer-looking disco-ball in the room. Was Ragnor gay also? Magnus wanted to ask, but decided that he didn't want to upset his room-mate further.

That entire night was awkward. Tense silences were occasionally breached by a 'I'm really sorry' from Magnus, but then the night went on. In fact, it was so awkward that Magnus was pretty sure that the awkwardness had leaked into his dreams, giving him a sense of unease and helplessness in making his friend accept his apology. It wasn't even Magnus's fault either, that Ragnor had stepped in to confront Jace, even though it was kinda his fault that Jace was there in the first place. Well, at least his thoughts weren't now totally fixed on Alec.

For now.

* * *

The next day of school was even worse than that night he spent plagued with yet more questions and guilt. Both Ragnor and Alec wouldn't talk to him, or even look at him. The only two people in the entire school that had come into contact with him for longer than a minute (apart from a few teachers and, of course Jace) were now avoiding him, and he was only on his third day in England! Magnus tried to apologize to Alec, even though he wasn't sorry at all. Alec ignored him. At first...

It was lunchtime Magnus was sitting on his own in one corner of the cafeteria, surrounded by chairs that he was saving for his anonymous ghost friends. He was waiting patiently for Ragnor, eager to continue his apologies, hoping that he would have gotten over what had happened. Magnus hadn't spotted Ragnor yet, so he turned his attention to one Alexander Lightwood, sitting on his own a few tables away, causing Magnus to assume that he wasn't aware of his presence yet.

Magnus then made the quick decision to go and say 'hello' to Alec who was absentmindedly playing with his food, still with ear-phones in, nodding along to whatever depressing/creepy/demented (but still strangely cute) music he was listening to. Magnus sat down in the chair opposite and Alec didn't seem to notice his for a few moments, probably because of his acute hearing-loss due to his unreasonably loud music.

When he finally broke out of his doze and took his ear-phones out, he immediately looked around the cafeteria, panicked, presumably searching for Jace. "Magnus!" he stage-whispered angrily. "You can't be here!"

"Relax," he dismissed, rolling his eyes. "I won't be here for long."

"Jace won't be happy," he used in defence, sounding particularly childish as if he were actually saying 'I'll tell my mom.'

"Well Jace isn't here," Magnus replied somewhat rudely, looking around the room as well. He especially didn't want Jace there. Magnus' attitude then softened as he asked awkwardly: "Do you mind me being around you? 'Cause I can't really tell if it's Jace or you making your own decisions."

"I'm not a child," Alec said, sulking, glaring at Magnus through the choppy strands of black hair that flopped over his icey blue eyes.

"You didn't answer the question," Magnus teased in a high-pitched voice, practically singing each word.

Alec's eyes dropped down to the food in front of him, not looking at Magnus as he mumbled, "No, I don't mind talking to you."

"Then what on earth did I do to make Jace so upset? He hadn't even had the honour of making my fabulous acquaintance and the first thing he does is throw a hissy fit." He raised an eyebrow even though he knew that Alec wasn't looking. "What could possibly be wrong?" he soliloquized. "Am I ugly? Does he not like gay, American-Asian-Dutch-Born-in-England men? 'Cause that is racist, mean, douchey and totally uncalled for-"

"I can't tell you why Jace is... the way he is," he interrupted, resentfully looking up at Magnus.

"Then could you tell me why you are... the way you are?" Magnus replied softly, but still with a slight smirk on his face. He knew that if he was going to get Alec to come clean about anything, he wouldn't be able to if Alec knew how serious he was. He needed to keep a playfulness in his approach in order to make Alec want to tell him.

Alec smiled sadly, still with his eyes on Magnus but his head was tilted to the side slightly, as if he were contemplating his answer. "No. I can't tell you that either."

Magnus nodded in agreement. "No, I suppose not. I mean, someone as weird and as creepy as you must have done something particularly creepy to be cursed with such abominable creepiness- OW!" he yelped loudly as a flash of pain struck against one of his shins. He bent down to rub his throbbing leg, glaring at the prideful Alec who now wore a goofy grin on his lips that seemingly lit up his entire face.

"If I'm creepy, then what on earth are you?" he retorted slyly. He didn't say it rudely, but he did sound very proud of himself. That grin was also infectious, finding it's way into Magnus's expression as well. Magnus got the impression that Alec didn't smile like that often. He probably didn't have much reason to. 'It's such a shame too; his smile is so beautiful...'

'Wait, what? Oh no, Magnus Bane, you did not just-'

Preventing his own train of thought from prevailing, he said "I'm just here for the show. And if you don't smile like that more often, I'm gonna be wanting my money back."

Alec frowned thoughtfully. "Hmm, my life would be quite a boring thing to watch... smiles or not. All I do is listen to music all the time." He paused. "What about your life? Would that be any better?" he asked, keen to steer away from the topic of his life.

'Only if the audience liked scenes of child-abuse and generally depressing themes,' Magnus thought miserably. "Nope. My life is pretty same-y as well. Though there are a few exciting moments scattered about." Maybe he was understating himself in that last comment.

"Like what?" Alec asked, seeming to be genuinely interested.

"Well, I don't really remember much of me early life. But that doesn't really matter." 'There is no way,' he thought, 'that I'm going to talk about my mother.' "I grew up in foster homes. Always been like that."

"Oh," he said, looking down. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I'm not sorry," Magnus answered, a fake grin plastered on his face. "And as I was saying, I grew up in foster homes, and I passed through many sets of families. Seven, or something like that..."

"Oh my God!" Alec said, his eyes widened slightly in disbelief. "Seven families! Were they really that bad?"

"Nope." He paused for effect. "But I was," he added.

At that, Alec's brow creased into a frown as if he didn't understand what Magnus meant.

Magnus chuckled, then continued. "I never wanted a family, and most of them were snobs anyway, so I decided to make life hard hard enough for them to kick me out."

Alec still didn't understand. "Why?" he asked, sounding like he thought Magnus was crazy.

He shrugged, as if he were saying 'what can you do?' "I don't really know... at least I don't regret it. Regret is like a broken pencil," he then announced, saying it matter-of-factly.

Now, Alec was almost completely certain that Magnus was mad, or at least a little crazy. Though he did have a tough childhood (even if he didn't act like it was a big deal), so Alec decided to allow him his craziness. "A... pencil?"

"A broken pencil," Magnus corrected. "Regret is like a broken pencil."

"Um... I'm gonna go with... why?"

"Because it's pointless."

"..."

* * *

**How was it? Was it shit? Not shit? Let me know.**

**Reviews also make me work faster.**

**Until next time...**

Rexxx


	4. Chapter IV

**Hi! I have nothing to say...**

**Apart from a massive thank you to my new beta: BookRaven24! **

* * *

Once regaining his rightful place on Alec's contacts list, Magnus's happiness was restored only with the exception of Ragnor's forgiveness, which Magnus didn't really feel he needed anyway. He'd dealt with much worse than just verbal abuse, and Ragnor had brought it upon himself anyway.

For the rest of the afternoon, Magnus secretly texted Alec throughout the lessons and Alec always replied immediately. They didn't stay on one topic for long, even though Magnus was still itching for several answers that he knew he was unlikely to get soon. He had told Alec about his parent-less childhood, but getting Alec to open up was going to take more than pity. First he would get to know him on a friendly level, then slowly he would ease his queries onto him and eventually unravel all his secrets-

'Jesus, Magnus!' he scolded himself. 'You simply want to be friends with an antisocial guy, not plot against him as if you were planning to overthrow a bureaucratic government!'

Anyway, Magnus had no idea what to expect if he actually were. Maybe he just wore those black leather gloves because he had a skin condition. Maybe he was antisocial because of a childhood incident, or maybe he had lost someone. Maybe he was a vampire.

Magnus wasn't sure what to think, so much so that he was considering vampirism to be an option, which was maybe a bit OTT, but it did feed Magnus's interest and, dare I say, fantasies. He eventually started to question his sanity. He had never taken this much interest in someone before, let alone a quiet goth-y guy with a terrible fashion sense. He was almost the complete opposite of Magnus.

Perhaps, Magnus considered, the reason he was so interested was because of the text that he received earlier from Alec, telling him to stay away. The text wasn't mean. Instead, it was self-contemptuous on Alec's behalf and Magnus genuinely couldn't think of why. What could possibly be so wrong that Alec's brother got so heated up about him talking to one person for only one day? Of course, Alec was reluctant to talk as well, but lucky for Magnus, his charming personality won Alec over- at least, he thought that was what happened.

During their conversations- besides Alec informing Magnus that they should avoid spending too much time together in public, to which Magnus replied 'does your brother know you're not gay?'- they talked about trivial things, like Alec's colorless life. In fact, most of the topics were in response to Magnus's.

2:43pm

_Why do you wear black all the time? Just out of interest_

Magnus was just searching for topics that he could use to insert a few flirtatious comments.

**Why do you wear make-up** was the reply.

_So you're saying... you were born wearing manky jeans and old band shirts?_

**Wtf? You weren't born with make up on... were you...?**

_No. But I was born gay. I think_

He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't attracted to only one gender.

**I thought you were bi?**

_I am. But I LOOK gay as a boomerang. ya know, not straight?_

**?**

_Whatever. Answer the first question._

**?**

_Do you wear black to accent your smooth, pale, milky-white, flawless, untainted, radiant-like-moonlight skin? Or do you wear black because that is the color of your dark, satanic, devilish, lustful, horny, greedy, gluttonous, angry, arrogant, prideful, jealous, lazy soul?_ Man, his thumbs hurt after typing that strenuous message.

**need any more adjectives?**

_Some similes would be good as well please :D_

**How about "annoying as fuck"?**

_Your soul or your skin?_

**Neither. You.**

_How dare you?! Using that barbaric language to demean my sacred name!?_

**Did you know that your name means great destruction?**

_Shut up_

**Hehe. That is a pretty funny name, but only to people that do Latin. My middle name is worse.**

_Why? Does it mean fat meany?_

**My middle name's Gideon. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Eugh.**

_Awww, it's not that bad! It's cute!_

**?how?**

_It's kinda old fashioned. Like a guy being called Darcy._

**Like Mr Darcy? Not, that I am Mr Darcy, it's just an example.**

_Yes. But Mr Gideon doesn't have the same ring to it._

_:Ð_

**:/**

_= ]_

And the rest of the day passed like that, with Magnus desperately trying to suppress his laughter, both at his own texts trying to wind Alec up and at the fact that Alec was probably scowling at his phone right at that moment.

Magnus's mood was light as a feather as he returned to his dorm. He found that Ragnor was in a better mood as well- a much better mood. In fact, he seemed happier than Magnus. As he entered the room, he found his room-mate sitting on his bed (which was the only place Magnus ever found him), grinning at his phone as he texted frantically, his thumbs constantly tapping at the small screen.

"Uh, hey Ragnor," Magnus said carefully as he entered the room, the door creaking loudly.

"Hi!" was the cheerful answer. Ragnor looked up from the screen for a moment, a wide smile blatant on his face, before he turned back to his phone. Still smiling.

"You ok?"

"Of course! Why do you ask?" His eyes didn't leave the screen that time.

"You were a bit upset earlier..." 'Wow,' Magnus thought in astonishment. 'This guy changes moods faster than I became interested in Alec, which is saying something.'

"I'm over it." It was quite literally as if someone had bottled sunshine, poured it onto the floor, and Ragnor was walking all over it.

"You sure?" Magnus was surprised to find himself actually worried about his roommate.

"Magnus. I'm fine."

"Fine? Not freaked-out, Insecure, Nerotic and Emotional?"

Now, Ragnor did look to Magnus. "Huh?"

"Ever heard of the 'Italian job'?" 'Jesus Luisus, the original was British too!'

"..." said Ragnor.

"Ya know, the film, - never mind. Who are you texting?"

"A person," Ragnor answered, smiling again, before both boys went back to their phones. Magnus sat down at his desk, slightly bemused, and went back to Alec, whilst Ragnor returned to grinning madly at "a person"'s messages.

Glad that Ragnor was distracted and out of the way, Magnus sent a message to Alec saying: _if u wanna, u could come over to my dorm. Dats easier than texting._

A minute later, the reply came. **I would like 2, but is Ragnor there?**

_Yeah_

**We should go somewhere else**

_Ok... where were u thinking of? I could come to urs. Who do u share with?_ Magnus guessed that he would probably be in a room with Jace.

**No one** was the short reply.

_Really? I thought everyone had to share_

**I'm an exception. I'm special :P**

_Special in the head, you mean_

_:P_

**Shut up**

_I didn't say anything!_

**Pft, just come up to my dorm. I'm on the floor above you, no. 29c**

_Oooh, so demanding! I'll be up in a sec._

Then Magnus quite literally jumped off the bed with the excitement of seeing Alec again, in private. Well, in private was the only way Alec would allow them to meet. Magnus tried not to let that hurt him by remembering Jace's reaction to his interaction with Alec, but he still didn't want to just be Alec's dirty secret (dirty for Alec, not Magnus. Magnus wished it was dirty...). He wondered how long the whole "private" thing would last, because if it did, a friendship with Alec certainly wouldn't.

Ragnor didn't tear his attention away from his phone to notice Magnus's departure.

When Magnus found Alec inside his room, he looked even more awkward than usual, fiddling with his clothes and looking up at Magnus nervously. His room was similar to Magnus's, apart from the second bed which had no resident, and that the room was even less personalized than Magnus's which only had one pillow with the Union Jack stitched into it for comfort.

He was sitting on the floor, his back against his bed with his phone lying in the tight grip of one of his hands, his ear-phones in the other as if he was listening to music before Magnus arrived. He was wearing the same black clothes he had worn all day, complete with the same black coat. Every inch of his skin, apart from his face and neck, was covered up by black material.

"Ya know," Magnus began as he sat on the floor next to the empty bed opposite Alec, "it is quite warm in here. You don't have to dress like an Eskimo."

"I feel cold really easily," he mumbled.

"And what's with the gloves?" Magnus asked, thinking it was a suitable time to casually slip the question in.

Alec raised his eyebrows beneath the mess of black hair that flopped over his head. "You've only just noticed?"

"No, I did notice them before, but I didn't care."

"So you care now?"

"I'm only curious!" Magnus defended himself.

"I, err, just h-have skin problems with my hands," he said quickly, then changing the subject. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Magnus abandoned the subject as well. "I could sit here and criticize your life choices," he suggested, seeming genuine.

"My life choices?" he asked, frowning. His eyes were warm and open- which they very rarely were- but still an icy blue color that made Magnus swoon on the inside. He would never dare show his weakness to the world (apart from, perhaps, Ragnor) for both Alec's and his own sake.

"Hmm," Magnus hummed thoughtfully, placing his index finger against his lips. "I still think you'd look amazing in a blue shirt and-"

"Oh please stop going on about that!" Alec exclaimed, rolling his eyes and smiling just a little bit. Magnus found that he loved seeing that rare smile. It made him smile too.

"Okay okay alright, you don't have to wear color. You could just swap your baggy jeans for skinny ones. You'd look really hot-"

"We always talk about me," he interrupted, his voice raised slightly. "Well, not always." 'Yeah, Alec, don't forget my depressing childhood!' Magnus thought, amused. "Let's talk about you."

"Whaddaya wanna know?" he said, raising his hands in a shrugging gesture.

"Uh... What kind of music do you listen to? You're always complaining about my taste in music. Now I want to complain about yours, be stated.

"What makes you think you won't agree with my taste in music?" Magnus queeried.

"You probably like Rebecca Black and shit like that," he dismissed, casting his eyes across the room as if he were actually saying 'what has the poor human race come to?'

"I do not like Rebecca Black," Magnus said seriously. "The lyrics to that Friday song are the worst lyrics ever written, ever! 'Sitting in the front seat. Sitting in the back seat,' or whatever the goddamn words are," he mimicked. "And then it gets worse! She starts teaching toddlers about the days of the week! 'Thursday was yesterday, tomorrow is Saturday, and Sunday is afterwards.' Jeez, it's like she's reassuring herself that she knows the days of the week!"

During Magnus's rant about poor song lyrics, Alec's smile had widened and he was now verging on laughter, voiceless gasps escaping his mouth in the form of silent chuckles. "Okay, so you don't like Rebecca Black," he said between gasps. "And I'm glad. So what music do you like?"

"Well," Magnus began, trying to think back to his sparse history of music, looking desperately to find something that would impress Alec, with little success. "I honestly don't know... I've been to clubs a few times, but obviously not for the music." 'For the beer,' he added internally. "I like some mainstream artists, a bit... a couple of songs here and there..." He could feel himself rambling, but he could also feel Alec's eyes on him, seemingly interested.

"Name an artist," Alec encouraged.

"Uh, Rihanna?" Alec gave him a 'really?' look. "Okay, I think I've failed your music-taste test."

"No you haven't," he protested, but then he thought again. "Actually maybe you did... it isn't like you actually have a music taste."

Magnus was only offended a tiny bit as he did realize how little he listened to music. "It wasn't like I had anyone or anything to guide me with," he said sulkily. "And there's no space for truth on the internet, so I didn't go there."

"You knew who Metallica are," he said simply, watching his hands as he fiddled with his phone.

"That's 'cause they're epic-"

"You think that?"

"-according to some people," Magnus finished.

"Have you listened to many of their songs?"

"Nope, not that I remember..."

Alec then stuffed a hand down into his school bag that was lying beside him and pulled out his mp3 player, scrolling through his playlists as fast as he could. As he was searching, he said "Now you can hear some."

"Oh no! Are you trying to make me listen to songs about satanic things? I will never surrender to the dark side-"

"Don't worry, I won't throw you in at the deep end," he interrupted, still looking through his vast collections of music. Eventually, his eyes lit up as he found the song he was looking for. "Magnus, check out this. It's a good combination of pop and rock-alternative-whatever. It's only a teeny bit heavy." He tossed the mp3 and the ear phones over to Magnus and they landed in his lap.

The title of the song was displayed across the screen, "Bring Me To Life" by Evanesence. Magnus recognized the song, but only remembered the title as if it were a half-forgotten dream. He tentatively put the ear phones in, not knowing quite what to expect. He relaxed when his hearing wasn't taken by electric guitars which he had expected despite Alec's reassuring words. Instead there was a haunting but not aggressive piano intro before a female voice was introduced to the mix.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb._  
_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside,_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside,_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark._  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run,_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone,_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without,_  
_You can't just leave me._  
_Breathe into me and make me real,_  
_Bring me to life._

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside,_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside,_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark._  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run,_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone,_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life,_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)._  
_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch,_  
_Without your love, darling._  
_Only you are the life among the dead._

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,_  
_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me._  
_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems,_  
_Got to open my eyes to everything._  
_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul._  
_Don't let me die here,_  
_There must be something more._  
_Bring me to life._

_(Wake me up)_  
_Wake me up inside,_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Wake me up inside,_  
_(Save me)_  
_Call my name and save me from the dark._  
_(Wake me up)_  
_Bid my blood to run,_  
_(I can't wake up)_  
_Before I come undone,_  
_(Save me)_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life,_  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)._  
_Bring me to life."_

Magnus was extremely surprised to find that he actually liked the song and ended up humming along to the melody (an octave lower) towards the end of it. However, Magnus didn't think that this was what Alec listened to most of the time. It was a combination of rock and pop after all. In fact, Magnus didn't expect Alec to say the "p" word at all.

All the way through the song, as Magnus was aware of but didn't acknowledge, Alec was watching his reaction intently to see if he hated the song or not- which he definitely didn't.

Once the song had finished, Magnus grinned and looked back up at the expectant Alec. He took the ear phones out and gave the device back. "So what did you think?"

Magnus took a second to think. "Sounds like Rebecca Black to me- OW!" he exclaimed as Alec's black school bag flew at him, hitting his right arm hard enough to leave a bruise. "Hey! I was only kidding!"

"Just making sure," Alec said with a sly smile and humor glittering in his eyes. "But seriously, what did you think?"

"You've still got quite a way to go if you want me to convert to the dark side, but it's a start." A very good start.

When Magnus eventually returned to his dorm, he was not surprised to find Ragnor sitting in exactly the same position with his phone. In fact, he hadn't even realized that Magnus had left in the first place.

_Who the fuck is he texting?_

* * *

**I hope you liked that! I put a lot of effort into updating it a bit sooner, and depending on how you guys feel about it, I don't know if I can replicate the whole updating faster thing. I'm a terrible person! And I'm super stuck with my other two fanfics... AAAAHHHH I'm frustrated**

**Ok, so I'm going to close with that rant. Don't forget to review! Reviews are love**

Rexxx


End file.
